To Discover the Heart
by Moonlit Night199
Summary: Secarina is a Time Lady who has a past with the Doctor. But when she and the Doctor are the only survivors of the Time War, will she overcome pride and stubbornness and get down to the real reason she has held a grudge against him for almost eight-hundred years? And will she overcome the selfishness that has kept them apart? Doctor/OC, slow moving relationship. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

The red headed girl's brows were furrowed as she sat at a desk with a pen in hand, writing her paper on the History of the great and bountiful human empire. Humans. They were ever so dull, weren't they? She didn't even look up as her best friend entered her room, uninvited. He always did that.

"Hey, Rina," When Rina did not reply, the young Time Lord repeated, "Hey, Rina, Rina," The aforementioned girl only ignored him, a small smirk on his face, the dark haired boy reached forward, grabbing her glasses from where they perched at the end of her nose and said, "Rina!"

Rina looked up sharply as she noticed the absence of the sleek spectacles and scowled, "Give me back my glasses!"

"Hmmm," The boy said thoughtfully, "how about no," he was grinning now. The cheek of him!

"Theta!"

"You don't even need them," Theta told her, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I do. They help me think. Now give them back,"

"You haven't even asked me what I want,"

"Fine. What do you want?" She asked, as she pouted, her nose crinkled up and the sprinkling of freckles over her nose becoming more visible.

"There, now that wasn't too hard. I was going to ask if you were going to that party tonight, the one Ion is holding. She's graduating you know,"

"I can't. As you can see, I'm busy,"

"Doing what?"

"What do you think? I have that paper for the professor to do,"

"That's not due in until two weeks! Come on, what's more important, doing something that can easily be done tomorrow, or actually having fun for once in your life,"

"This is fun,"

Theta was now standing in front of the desk, his arms crossed, "Fun? That? You have got to be joking. Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty Please?"

"No,"

Rolling his eyes, Theta gave in, "fine. But just so you know, you're missing out all the fun,"

"Ok, bye. Glasses now,"

"Here,"

And with that, Theta chucked the glasses down on the desk and stormed out of the room. This was a regular occurrence with those two. They had been best friends ever since they were small, even before they had entered the academy together. The main thing that was pushing them apart was the difference in personality. Rina always studied. She never put off 'till tomorrow what she could do today. For Theta, it was all about having fun, going on adventures. He hardly ever paid attention to his studies.

Despite this, Rina cared for the other Time Lord deeply, probably deeper than she would ever admit. She tried her best not to annoy him too much, but with their drastically different priorities, it was hard not to do. Rina leaned back in her chair and sighed. Picking up the glasses from where they had been thrown, she replaced them, eying the paper.

She just could not forsake her education, even for the sake of Theta. She was the daughter of the current President, and had high ambitions. She just didn't have time for games, like when they were younger.

* * *

Two hours later, Rina dropped her pen on the desk with a sigh. The paper was complete. Running a hand through her hair which was absent of its customary bun, she fingered the pendant hanging from her neck, which Theta had given her all those years ago, when she turned ten. That was almost one-hundred years ago. Rina was now one-hundred and two, and the Doctor one-hundred and three.

The pendant itself was a golden colour, about twice the size of her eye. It was very beautiful, and Rina hardly took it off. Theta really was a good friend. Though she would never admit it, the Time Lady's feelings ran a lot deeper than friendship. Not out loud, at least.

Standing, Rina stretched, groaning as the muscles she hadn't used for three hours stretched. Brushing down her red robe, with her name embroidered into the right side in Galifreyan, she headed for the door. Perhaps she had been too harsh of Theta earlier. If it made him happy, she would join him at that party he was talking about. They hardly ever spent time out of classes together anymore.

* * *

An hour later, Rina ran back into the room on the verge of tears. How dare he? Ripping of the pendant, she threw it angrily onto her bed, before sliding down the door and sobbing into her hands.

This was the last day of their friendship. She was never again seen wearing the pendant. Of course, she wore it every day, but under her robes. Theta was confused the next morning when Rina didn't even speak to him, and was cold with him. He didn't find out what it was he had done for several hundred years.

While Theta, who later became known as the Doctor, went on to travel the universe in the Type 40 TARDIS he stole, Rina, who refused to be known by that name, insisting instead to be called by her full name, Secarina, went on to further her education. She became known as the Scholar as her official title.

When she was given the name of Scholar, Secarina regenerated for the first time, as her first body carried too many reminders of the Doctor. She became dark skinned with dark hair, though with the same eyes. However, having the hint of rebellion in her, she cut her hair short in a messy haircut, though she retained her previous eye colour.

Near the end of her second incarnation, despite her young age and due to her intelligence, Secarina joined the high council.

When in her third regeneration, she is elected president for a term, though is more laid back than her previous selves. After she served her term, much to her displeasure, she was sent to find the Doctor and have him help her search for a missing Time Lord.

This was where her real journey began…

* * *

**AN: I hope you all like my new fanfic, I haven't done a Doctor who one before. I know that Secarina overreacted, but she was still practically a child, and she is very stubborn. Someone can easily make a childish decision and hold on to it way past the point where they know, deep down, that they are being childish and there is no point in continuing. Especially if your pride gets in the way of admitting you are wrong.**

**Please favorite, follow and review! the next chapter will be out tomorrow, so until then, Byeeee!**


	2. Chapter one - Rescue Mission

I ran a hand over the console of the type 40 TARDIS I had just entered uninvited. I now had pale blond hair, hanging down one shoulder with a red hair band holding back the fringe. I wore pink ball earrings and a pale blue strapless top, a lilac scarf hanging loosely around my neck and a grey pattern tattooed onto my left shoulder.

So this was what the Doctor had been up to these past couple of centuries. Flying around in an ancient TARDIS that belonged in a museum with a series of apes. How tedious. Why he chooses to do that I had no idea.

I looked up abruptly as she heard the doors open. A tall man with large curls and teeth trailing a ridiculous scarf walked in. He was laughing with a young ape with brown hair. They stopped dead when they noticed I was in his TARDIS.

"Doctor, who's she? How did she get in here?" The ape girl asked, whispering

"I don't know," he whispered back. Honestly, did they think I couldn't hear them? And was the Doctor really that stupid that he couldn't even recognise a Time Lady when he saw one?

"You could just ask you know," I stated calmly, as if this was something I did every day.

"Who are you? How did you get into the TARDIS?"

I rolled my eyes. Now we're getting somewhere, "isn't it obvious? Through the front door,"

"The front door?" Repeated the ape. Honestly!

"Yes, that's what I said. Are you an ape or a parrot?"

She looked rather offended at that. I have no idea why.

Ignoring me, the Doctor continued, "but it's locked,"

"Yeah, and I used the spare key over the door. After all these years your still predictable Doctor,"

"Yes, but who are you exactly?"

I crossed my arms and mock pouted; "Well now I'm insulted. It's only a different body. Is it the hair? The lack of freckles? Or is it perhaps it's the better sense of style. Not that you'll recognise a sense of style when you see one. Have you seen what you're wearing?"

The Doctor was silent for a few moments, deep in thought while his companion looked confused. Eventually, after ten seconds of silence, he said, "Rina?"

My blood boiled as I glared at him, "DON'T! Call me Rina!"

"Rina it is you!" He broke out in a huge grin that went ear-to-ear. Though it was more like eye-to-eye in this body. Did he think I had forgiven him? Not likely!

"Doctor…" I growled in warning.

With a huff, he gave in, "Fine, Secarina,"

"Doctor, what's going on? Do you know her?"

The Doctor then turned to the brown-haired ape, "Yes Sarah, I do know her. This is Secarina. We were at the academy together. Secarina, this is Sarah-Jane,"

"You-you mean she's a Time Lord?" Slow on the uptake wasn't she?

"Time lady," I corrected.

"I haven't seen her in years though," The Doctor continued, turning to me, "How are you Ri-, Secarina,"

Oh how tedious pleasantries are, "Same old same old. Just finished a term as President,"

"You were President?"

"No, I was the ass-wiper. Yes I was President! That's what I said wasn't it?" My lips were pursed now. Rasilon, I had forgotten how annoying he could be!

"Well now, this incarnation is rather rude isn't it? What number are you on?"

"Third. But that's not the point. This isn't just a social visit you know. As if I would chase you half way across the Galaxy to say hello,"

"Well, why are you here?"

I bit my lip. What I was going to say would hurt. My pride, that is. "I need your help,"

He seemed surprised at this; I was never one to ask for help, even if I really needed it back at the academy. Which was hardly ever, of course.

"You-You need _my_ help?"

Was he trying to rub it in? Clenching my teeth, I replied, "Yes, I need your help,"

He was curious now. About what could stump the great Scholar that I would need to go to him, "What with?"

"The Corsair, he's gone missing and we received a distress signal from him a week ago. We think he's been captured by cybermen,"

"Cybermen?" The ape known as Sarah-Jane inquired, at the same time as The Doctor exclaimed, "The Corsair?"

"Yes, the Corsair,"

"Ah yes, he's your cousin isn't he?" Without waiting for me to reply, he said, "Well that would explain why you've come to me. You normally go out of your way to be nowhere near me,"

"Yes, and as you can tell, It's urgent. Now if you've done dilly-dallying we can go on out way,"

"Now hang on, You don't even know my answer!"

"Well were you planning on saying no?

"Well…no, but-"

"Exactly. Are you done?"

The Doctor stared at me for a few moments, before giving in with a scowl. "Fine,"

"Soo… we're going to rescue a Time Lord now?" The ape inquired.

"Yes Sarah. Rina, do you have the co-ordinates?"

I glared at him. I seemed to be doing that a lot, "Call me that again and I hit you,"

Ignoring me, he repeated, "The coordinates?"

I pushed past him. "Here," I said shortly, typing the coordinates in. The Doctor looked like he was going to protest for a moment, before he decided better.

"Good, now we'll just set a course and-"

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before I cut him off, "You're flying her wrong," It was like he didn't even read the instructions.

"No I'm not,"

"Yes, You are,"

"Look Secarina, this is my TARDIS, I think I know how to fly the old girl,"

"Yes, you'd think that wouldn't you. And yet you're still doing it wrong,"

"Well if you're so all-knowing then tell me, what am I doing wrong, hmm?" His wide eyed gaze was fixed on my own large grey eyes. You'd think he was possessed or something.

"You're leaving the hand break on,"

"The hand brake?" Sarah-Jane cut in.

"Yes, it's not supposed to make the wheezing noise. It only does because he leaves the hand brake on," As I was speaking, I moved to the other side of the console and switched a lever, making the journey both smoother and quieter.

"Oh I liked that noise!"

Grumbling to myself, "of all the childish-" but I didn't finish the sentence as at that moment, we landed.

Striding over to the doors, the Doctor said, "good, we're here. Now lets see what's outside shall we?"

The Ape bounded out if the doors after him, looking a little like a puppy to me. Where did the Doctor pick up his strays? I hesitantly followed. While the Doctor attracted trouble like moths to a flame, he was also rather good at getting out of trouble too.

Stepping out, I looked around to see where we were. It looked like a barren desert, with nothing but sand dunes on all sides.

"Doctor, are you sure this is the right place?" Questioned the ape. She had a point, he wasn't the best of pilots.

"Come now Sarah, have a little faith!" The Doctor replied, put out by her insecurity.

Only one way to find out. I pulled out a scanner from my bigger on the inside pockets, tapping a few put tons and twisting a dial before holding it out in front of me. It immediately let out a loud squeaking noise, drawing the others attention.

"What's that Rina?" He asked, striding up to me. Of all the stupid...

Taking one hand away from the scanner, I slapped him smartly on the face. He turned his head away with the blow, both hands clutching the now red cheek. It was his own fault.

"Doctor!" Sarah-Jane cried.

He was now glaring at me, "That hurt!"

"It was meant to hurt,"

"Why did you do that?"

Did he not get it? "I told you that I would hit you if you called my Rina again," my focus was back to the scanner, "and to answer your question it's a scanner. I'm using it to check for life signs. There seem to be several underneath us, I'm guessing a series of tunnels beneath the sand. It's checking for an entrance now..."

I trailed off as I heard someone clear their throat. Slowly looking up, I saw The ape standing in front of a metal trapdoor in the sand, half covered.  
"Like this entrance?" She asked sweetly.

I signed. At least it wasn't the Doctor that showed me up, "Yes, exactly like that," after a pause I added, "well done,"

She seemed surprised by my sudden civility. Really, I'm usually rather charming, but dealing with a certain renegade leaves me feeling bitter and confused. Wait, bitter and confused? Where did that come from? Dealing with him leaves me angry and frustrated.

Moving over to where Sarah-Jane crouched, I bent down and began helping her shift the sand out if the way, while the Doctor stood a metre away scanning the horizon. Maybe Sarah-Jane wasn't so useless after all-for an ape.  
We were standing at the end of a long tunnel. Torches hung on the wall and periodic intervals, and the whole place looked like some sort of cave system, not natural caves by the looks if the tool marks on the walls.

"Where is this place?" Sarah-Jane asked.  
"Looks like some kind of tunnel," the Doctor stated.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "that, is obvious," after a pause, I continued,

"this doesn't look like it was made by cybermen,"

"No, I was just thinking that," Sure, if you say so.

"Then who could have built it?" Sarah Jane questioned, her eyes roving around the place. For once I was stumped.

I tensed as I heard the echo of footsteps. I was not used to this at all.

"Quick, over here," whispered the Doctor, as he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a small alcove.

We huddled together in the shadows as we saw four men walk past. They were dark skinned, wearing leather like clothing and armed with guns. They were conversing In a low mutter. I breathed a sigh of relief when they passed. However, just as I was about to step forth into the corridor, a hand grabbed my arm, causing me to scream.

Looking at the others, I saw the same was happening to the Doctor and Sarah-Jane. I struggled fruitlessly, but the man holding me was much stronger. I could see The brunette doing the same, though the Doctor was surprisingly calm.

"Well, look who we have here,"growled the one holding the Doctor in a rough, gravelly voice, "intruders,"

"What do we do with them?" Asked another, in a slightly softer though no less menacing voice.

"Take him to the King," replied the first.

"Now, see here-" started the Doctor, but he was cut off.

"Shut it, you!"

And so, we were taken to a dark, low ceilinged room. It was long and at the end, half shrouded in darkness, sat a man on a hard stone thrown. The king, I presumed.

"What is it?" He boomed, "who disturbed me?"

"We-we found these intruders lurking in the east corridor, your-your highness.

At this the King stood and striding over to us, began scrutinising us with shrewd brown eyes, "They don't look very impressive, do they? Tell me," he said, turning to the Doctor, " tell me, what are your names, and who do you work for,"

"Well, I'm the Doctor, these are my associates, Sarah Jane and Secarina. As for who we work for, we don't work for anyone! We're travellers see, and we are kind of lost. I don't suppose you could tell us where we are?"

"You are in the Derana, and I do not believe a word of that, Doctor," turning to the guards, he said, "lock them up. The females to an empty cell and this so-called Doctor with the other one. I shall deal with them later," turning around, he strode back to his thrown.

We were all dragged out by the guards, "Wait, you don't understand we-" but I was cut off when a gloved hand covered my mouth, "Doctor," I exclaimed, my voice muffled as me and Sarah-Jane were dragged away from him.

"Doctor!" The girl, shouted after the Time Lord.

After being dragged down a corridor, one of the guards opened a thick metal door, and we were both shoved in. I landed with an "oof" on my hands and knees.

"Well," stated Sarah-Jane, " that went well,"

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? Leave a review, I appreciate all constructive criticism but Flames will be ignored. How will they get out of this one? I'd also like to apologize for any discrepancies in the fourth Doctor's character- I'm not very good at writing the younger Doctors. I'll update soon! :)**


	3. Chapter two - Hasty Escape

_After being dragged down a corridor, one of the guards opened a thick metal door, and we were both shoved in. I landed with an oof on my hands and knees._

_"Well," stated Sarah-Jane, "that went well,"_

I tensely paced the cell as Sarah-Jane huddled in the corner. I was trying to think of a way to escape, however, I was not used to these situations and I was struggling to keep my thoughts in order.

Glancing at Sarah-Jane, I realized she was shivering. Reaching into my pockets, I pulled out a red jacket, "Here, put this on," I said, throwing the clothing at her,"

"What-oh, thank you," she said.

I threw her a sympathetic glance, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes-I'm fine," She said with a wry grin, "I'm sort of used to it you know. The Doctor gets us into all sorts of trouble,"

I snorted. Yep, that was the Doctor alright, "Oh I can imagine. There was one time he played a prank on a senior professor, and I had to take the blame because if he got into any more trouble that year he would be expelled!" I looked at the wall for a moment, lost in memory, before I snapped back to attention.

"It's-strange," Sarah-Jane was saying, "You are talking as if you were the best of friends, yet when you were with him earlier it looked like you hated his guts,"

"I do hate him," I insisted, by cold mask back on, "We used to be friends though, a long time ago," I added the last bit quietly.

Sarah-Jane looked confused at my words. It's not surprising, really, "Then – what happened that made you hate him?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled.

Sarah-Jane was frowning now, "Well it's obvious that he wanted to still be friends. He looked like a kicked puppy when you told him not to call you Rina,"

"I-I can't be friends with him,"

"Well, why not?"

"Because-because I can't-okay!" I exploded. The human looked taken aback by my outburst

"Sorry," she said, downtrodden. I sighed; now she looked rather like a kicked puppy. What is it with all these puppy references today?

"Look, I- sometimes it is so hard to hate him. Sometimes I want to just go running back to him and hope we can go back to how we were,"

"Then why don't you?" She was standing behind me now, one hand on my shoulder.

I replied in a small voice, "Because he tore my hearts out, Sarah Jane. I can't ever forgive him,"

"But, Secarina, The Doctor-,"

I don't know what she began saying, but I never found out, as I cut her off when an idea came to me, "Oh I'm so thick! Why didn't I think about it earlier?"

"Think about what?" Sarah-Jane asked.

I walked to the metal door, not answering her question and peered out the metal bars set into the top half like a window. I scanned the hallway, until I found what I was looking for.

"Aha!" I exclaimed.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm going to use an illusion to trick the guard. I'm rather good at mind tricks, see," smirking, I continued, "I need you to stay back, and be very quiet; I need to concentrate,"

When she took a step back, I closed my eyes, put two fingers on each of my temples and reached out with my mind. There! A guard was standing at the end of the corridor. I cautiously entered his mind, taking control of his sound and light sensors, adding in the image of the King. I would have preferred if it was simply a captain, however I did not get a good look at our captors so I could not risk and discrepancies.

The guard saluted to the false King, and walked over to our door. When I heard the key jangling in the lock, I snapped out of my trance and back to the cell, where I saw Sarah-Jane standing their worriedly.

When the door opened, I was ready and, after pulling back my fist, punched the man hard enough to knock him out. Suffice to say, it felt good.

"Come on, help me drag him in here," I said, not even looking at Sarah-Jane as I grabbed him under his armpits. Together, we bodily carried the unconscious man into the cell and dumped him on the floor. After considering for a few moments, I ripped of a strip from the bottom of his shirt, tying it around his mouth as a gag. I then reached into my pocket once more, and handcuffed his arms behind his back, which I produced from my pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Sarah-Jane asked, eyeing the handcuffs.

Winking at her, I replied jokingly, though with a straight face, "If I told you, I would have to kill you.

She smiled hesitantly at that. The girl was obviously unsure about my mood swings. This body seemed to be rather prone to them.

"Right them, time to find the Doctor," I said cheerily. No doubt that mood would be gone by the time we reached the Doctor. Or at least, by the next time he decided to call me Rina. I knew him better than to think that little slap had discouraged him.

"Right," Parroted Sarah Jane. She really needed to stop doing that.

So we set off down the corridor, to look for the Doctor. Eventually, we stopped outside the door that I could sense a Time Lord presence coming from. Though now that we were closer, I could tell that there were, in fact, two. The Corsair!

Putting the keys in the lock and turning them, the door creaked open. It looked like he had stopped mid-sentence.

"If you don't close your mouth, Doctor, you'll catch flies," I told him pointedly.

"Yes…right,"

I looked around, and noticed the second Time Lord. Though he had regenerated since I had last saw him, I could tell it was my cousin due to the tattoo he had on his forearm, one he had in every regeneration.

A wide smile appeared on his face, and he exclaimed, "Secarina!"

My smile matched his, despite the off-putting presence of a curly-haired renegade, "Corsair!" And I ran forward and embraced him. We were always very close, more like siblings than cousins.

"It's brilliant to see you,"

"Likewise,"

We both pulled back now, looking at the other two.

"Come on you two. We should be going now,"

"But-," started the Doctor, but I cut him off.

"No, Doctor. We cannot get involved. Time Lords keep to a policy of strict neutrality," Corsair was nodding with my words.

"Yes, well, when has the Doctor ever paid attention to that?" said Sarah Jane, grinning.

"And that, is why he is a renegade," I said, pulling a vortex manipulator from my pockets, "Come on, cousin. Let's go,"

He nodded. By the looks of it this Corsair was a man of little words. I strapped the device onto my wrist, and my cousin placed his hand on top of it.

Looking up, I said, "Well, it was nice meeting you Sarah Jane,"

"You too," She replied, smiling.

"Doctor," I said, nodding at him.

"Goodbye," was all the Corsair managed to say, before I activated the Manipulator, the co-ordinates set for just outside of my own TARDIS, and we were gone.

Of course, after I left, the Doctor and Sarah-Jane did get involved with what was going on at the strange base. It turned out that it was cybermen, they were working with the King to help subdue several other tribes on the planet. I myself couldn't care less; it did not concern us, therefore why should we be concerned with it?

Little did I know, that the next time I would meet my old friend was under much less happy circumstances, and that was when I would reveal a lot more of myself than I wanted.

* * *

**A/N: I know you lot probably wanted Secarina to get involved with defeating the cybermen- but while that is something the Doctor would do, Secarina and The Corsair aren't renegades and keep to the not interfering laws. Staying behind to help would have been out of character. Speaking of out of character, while it may seem that Secarina was a bit OOC in this chapter, she wasn't. She is only really snarky and sarcastic around people she dislikes or doesn't feel comfortable with. **

**On that note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter four - Crashing on Earth

How did it come to this?

These six words were all that was running through my head as I staggered to the controls of the small escape pod, and typed in co-ordinates with bloody fingers. I winced as I jostled my injured midriff on the edge of the jutting control panel.

How did it come to this?

The Doctor.

That's how.

But this time, I didn't hate him for it. It was for the best. Our once mighty race had fallen, not only fallen to war, but to the corruption that was eating it from the inside. No longer did I feel the need for revenge. I had given up that childish goal when the war started.

I couldn't let petty grudges get in the way of the war effort. Though being how it was a tough habit to break, I had managed to at least be civil, even in my current body, which seemed to be hot-headed and impulsive. Not that I would know very well; I had only regenerated a week ago.

This body was nice while I had it. It was a refreshing change to emitting a generally emotionless mask. It was the impulsive part that was a problem, though.

What had I gotten myself into?

I was discussing with the Doctor. He needed to open the eye of harmony, but there was a Dalek fleet in the way. He was going to go on it, blow it up. Then I would open the eye of harmony. I don't think he had any intention of coming out alive.

For once in his life, he was being selfish. He did not want to be to blame for destroying Galifrey. Or perhaps, he just didn't think he was strong enough. Whoever did the deed would be likely to survive. Live life as the last of the Time Lords. He is much more worthy of carrying on Galifrey's legacy than I am.

After all, I was cruel to him for near enough eight-hundred years before I grew up a bit. Funny how it took the Time war to bring me round. I guess I really was stubborn.

And so, I planned on blowing up the ship instead. He tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't let him. There was still a chance I would survive, get in an escape pod. If I got far away enough I might even escape the Genocide of my people.

He asked me why I insisted. As I said, it was the impulsive part of this body that was trouble. I kissed him. Pressed my lips to his. After, I ran straight off, not seeing the shocked and bewildered expression left on the Doctor's face. Not admitting, even to myself, that I had wanted to do that since we were fifty.

So I ran, onto a Dalek fleet. I blew it up, and here I was. In an escape pod, clutching the gaping wound where I had been clipped by a Dalek laser as I ran from the exploding controls. I would be regenerating soon. For the sixth time, into my seventh body. But I couldn't yet. I wasn't far enough away. I couldn't leave the Doctor alone. Not now, not when I had come to my senses.

It was then I realized I was not far away enough. The Time Lock had already been put in place; there was no going back. Though that was shielding me, I was still too close. I would be struck by the second wave of the explosion caused by the eye of Harmony under the citadel being open for too long.

I thought struck me. I still had the vortex manipulator, from all those years ago. When the war started, I kept it with me, just in case. You could never be too prepared. I fumbled in my pockets with the oversized jacket getting in my way. I had not even had time to change clothes after my last regeneration. I did not even know for sure what I looked like. I knew I was short, with tanned skin and short, deep purple hair, but other than that I had no idea. I would never know what I looked like.

I reached past the pendant I had kept after all these years, past the staser I had on me at all times, and finally found the vortex manipulator in my bigger on the inside pockets. I smirked slightly through the pain and, pulling it out, I carefully undid the back, taking in the mess of wires. I would have to be careful, especially as the pod started to shake ever more violently. The first wave had hit; I would need to be quick.

I swiftly stooped under the controls, pulling off a panel and fiddling with the wires, attaching them to the Manipulator. This would be difficult as the technologies were barely compatible, but adaptable.

After working for a few minutes, it was finally done. I put the vortex manipulator in the opened panel, so it would not fall and, not bothering to replace the panel, stood back up. The pain was blinding now. I adjusted the controls some more, further bloodstaining the metallic buttons.

With a vwarp, the manipulator teleported us away from Galifrey, the last glimpse on the view screen was the sight of my beloved planet burning, and a tear slip down my cheek as I Slid to the floor, barely conscious.

Just moments ago, I could hear the Time Lords screaming as flames consumed them. Now, there was nothing. For the first time in my nine-hundred years, I could hear nothing but silence, where before there had been the comforting embrace of the presence of thousands of Time Lords, though less comforting as of late.

I knew I was falling, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I was dying anyway, what was the point? I was falling…falling. The co-ordinates must have been off. Or I might not have connected the vortex manipulator properly. Most likely both; I was a little rushed.

Absently I wondered if the Doctor had survived. I already knew he had succeeded. I could feel the fruit of his success in my mind. And the grief was crushing me.

The pod continued to shake ever more violently, and I knew I was nearing impact. Closing my eyes, I clutched at a piece of metal jutting out from the wall. With a jolt, the pod collided with the ground, and I could feel it skidding, leaving a trail. I was shoved forward by the force of the crash, banging my head on the controls. I was now desperately resisting unconsciousness.

I could not regenerate in this enclosed space; who knew what would happen? Clutching my blood soaked jacket to my injury, I staggered drunkenly to my feet. Fortunately, the door had not jammed shut; otherwise I would never get out. Giving it a weak shove, the door to the pod fell off, landing with a thud on the scorched earth.

Losing the little strength I had, I fell forward, landing on my face.

It was dark, night time then. Immediately, I noticed a faintly familiar voice speaking, and rolling me over to my back. I could barely think, the pain was so great. I could already feel the regeneration energy washing over me. It was a wonder I had held off for so long. I pushed the woman away as I got to my feet, my imminent regeneration giving me strength.

She tried to go towards me again, but I stopped her.

"Don't come any closer," I said, wincing, "it's too dangerous,"

"But you're hurt," she protested, once again walking forward.

I pushed her away, just in time as Golden light covered me and I could feel my body changing. My hair grew longer, and my eyes changed colour. I was half aware that I was screaming, but didn't really pay attention. I was concentrating on a certain hair colour.

With a gasp, the regeneration cut off. I looked down at my hands, and noticed that they were smaller, more delicate than my last bodies. Those were rough and callused due to my constant handling of weapons. Leaning my head forward, long hair swung into view. I was concentrating on black, but the woman must have been more of a distraction that I thought.

Looking up, expecting her to have run off, I was surprised to see her standing there looking confused. Not shocked, or scared, but confused. That was surprising. Maybe she was one of the Doctors strays. Wait... There was a name, but what was it? Yes I had definitely met her before.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "You distracted me!"

"I-I'm sorry?" Oh now she was definitely confused.

"I wanted to have black hair, this is blond," I complained, holding up of the long and thick hair to the dim starlight. Looking down at myself, I continued, "Now what have I got this time... Legs, that's good. They're rather long, aren't they? Ok, I'm rather tall. No, make that average. I'm only tall compared to how I was," hopping on one foot, I lifted the other up and clutched, examining it.  
"Well the feet are rather small. Never-mind. Oh, what's that?" I exclaimed, my gaze now concentrating on a tattoo of my favourite Gallifreyan flower, Karu, "ohh, a tattoo. I haven't had one of them since...my third incarnation...I think,"  
A memory struck me, and I looked up at the bewildered ape. Yes, I remembered! Sarah-Jane!

"Who are you, how do you know me?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I didn't give her chance to finish, as I continued, "I'm... I'm... I can't remember. Oh, wait a moment; it isn't that I can't remember. I just don't know yet. You don't happen to have a mirror do you?"

"No I- look, if you don't know who you are could you at least tell me your name?"

I blinked, "names are funny things aren't they? I could tell you my name. I'm not sure if I will. After all, what's a name but a label? And what's a label but a stereotype. I have been called many things. Scholar, bookworm, even President once!" She was looking very confused now. But my, this body could definitely talk!  
"I suppose you would know me as Secarina,"

"Secarina?"

"Yes, is that not what I said! Hello!" I exclaimed, waving and taking a step forward.

The moment I moved, my legs gave out under me and I collapsed on the floor, the events of the last few days coming back to me. The last thing I heard before the world dissolved into blackness was Sarah-Jane's panicked cries.

* * *

Sarah-Jane stared in shock at the unconscious Time Lady in front of her. When Mr Smith had informed her of a small pod entering the atmosphere, this was not what she had expected. She especially didn't expect Secarina, and looking as injured and bloody as she was. She had no idea how she had got that way, and didn't think she even wanted to know.

Perhaps just as surprising was the massive change that regeneration had brought about. While she knew that it changed personality as well, it was like Secarina was a completely different person, though Sarah-Jane supposed she had been through several since she had last seen the Woman. While before she had been closed off, rarely talking unless to answer a question, this one never stopped. It was like she spoke her entire thought process out loud. She didn't even realize it at first!

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Sarah-Jane walked forward, crouching at the side of Secarina. After checking her pulse, she wondered how she was going to go about this. She couldn't hide the pod, and it was likely that the authorities were on their way. She had to get the Time Lady out before that though, that was certain. Thanking that it was night so there wasn't that many people around, Sarah-Jane half-carried half-dragged Secarina away from the crash site and through the sparse grove of trees that the pod had landed in.

After five minutes of struggling under the weight of the new blond, she finally reached her little car, and laid her across the back seat. Unfortunately, there was not much she could do to strap Secarina in. She would just have to drive carefully.

Hopping into the driver's seat, Sarah-Jane started the car and drove off of the large park and drove towards home. She made sure to drive slowly, and not turn any sharp corners.

Eventually, she pulled up at Bannerman road, entering the driveway to the house where she lived alone. Getting out, she first opened the front door, then went back and one more half-carried Secarina inside. She was getting too old for this. Once in, she put her down on the sofa; there was no way she was carrying her upstairs!

After locking her car and shutting the front door, she returned to the Time Lady, who seemed to be in a deep sleep. Sarah-Jane made sure Secarina was in a comfortable position on the sofa. She then grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. Sarah-Jane didn't think she could manage changing her out of the slightly oversized blood-stained clothing.

Sighing, she went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, so she could wait for Secarina to wake; she had so many questions! It would be a long night…

* * *

**A/N: ONe more chapter and we'll be getting into the season 2 episodes! Also, this will be the last chapter for at least a week, as I am going on holiday. I hope you liked it, please like and favourite and leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome - I'm always looking to improve. :)**


End file.
